


Safety

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, derek about stiles, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: what is love?





	Safety

You shiver and quake   
As we gaze into the depths of hell   
But you hold your chin up high   
And smile regardless 

I wonder how you do it   
Face fear without hesitation   
Brave life so fiercely   
And fly when you don’t have wings 

How you risk it all   
And come out on top   
Always there for those in need   
And me 

I, myself, have nothing to lose   
Have felt hell’s fire   
Flow through my veins  
I have nothing to lose but you 

The world tries to end us   
And I don’t think I’m allowed   
To hang on as tightly as I do   
But you stay, you return, every time 

And I think maybe love   
Has nothing to do at all   
With destiny and fate   
It’s not so easy 

Hearts don’t have halves   
To make them whole   
Souls are not connected   
We’re all alone in this world 

But love, apparently, takes your hand   
And stands by your side   
Walks with you through the fire’s rage   
Saying, I feel safe when I’m with you


End file.
